So do you like cherries more?
by XxJMLxX
Summary: cherries? Natsume? Why is mikan going to central town? And why is she asking for cherries? " mikan shut up?" What why did he call me mikan? Sorry about the summary it ..
1. Chapter 1 cherries?

JML- so this is my new fanfic!

Natsume-whats with the stupid title?

mikan- I like it!

natsume- hn

mikan- So natsume do you like cherries more?

natsume-more tha-

JML- SHHHHH YOUR GOING TO RUIN THE STORY!

Nagisa- hehehe so im in This story and only JMl owns me my alice makes angels appear. JML DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

-starts story-

This story starts with HOT 13 year old Natsume Hyuuga and nothing has changed. not yet that is.

So natsume is sitting on the tree and looking at the sleeping mikan on the bottom.

"polka, wake up"

"ehhh... Natsume?"

"its time for class."

"Hai!"

so the 2 walked to class and the strangely there was no ice queen...

"HOTARUUU?"

"Yes Sakura-san hotaru was able to visit her parents for a whole 2 weeks" (ruka)

"Ruka-pyon why didn't she tell me? Just because your her boyfriend is does not. Mean your that special! "

Ruka blushed at the word boyfriend.

"Ohiyo, students please sit we have a new student"

"ohiyo."

"please come in Nakim-chan"( Nai-Kim)

In front of the excited students was a girl with black hair and a pony tail.

"Ohiyo, My name is Nakim Aurkas please take care of me!"

"whats her alice?"

"i can make alices stronger."

" Nakim-chan please go sit next Kitsume"

Nakim walked over the kitsume and that was the start of their day.

At the end of class mikan had nothing to do. she had no homework, or she thought she didn't... She visited Koko, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko, Kitsume, Nagisa,Youchi, and tried to visit Tusbasa but they were all busy...(with homework) so she decided to visit Natsume and the sakura tree.

Mikan's POV

Lalalalalala hehehe for some reason everyones busy i wonder why?

I'm walkng to the sakura tree. I see natsume sitting. He looks annoyed i wonder why im not there... Harharhar.

i started to get closer and he opens his mouth and says "Cherries what are you doing?"

huh? I never wore cherries EVER!

"Ehh? Natsume i neve-"

pause...

"ehhhhhhhhh? Why is Nakim-chan here?"

"hn. I been trying to get cherries to leave she won't leave me alone..."

ohhhhh cherries wait... He peeked at her...

"EHHHH YOU LOOKED AT HER'S TO!"

"tch"

"I SO SORRY NAKIM-CHAN HE DOES THE SAME. THING TO ME!"

"Pol- M-mikan shut up."

wait did he just call me by my name...

"sorry I- sorry"

i didnt know what to do so i ran to central town...

Natsume's POV

flash back

"Anna can you help me!"

wait is that the new girl?

"anna!"

Bam!

"itai..." (she fell) she is wearing cherries...

"are you an idiot cherries?"

"ehh? BAKA?"

"bye cherries"

"why is he calling me cherries oh well" (and mikan is an idiot)

when i got to MY sakura tree I see cherries sitting there

"what are you doing cherries" and we know what happened next blah blah blah

end of flashback

i saw mikan run... Why is she running? Was it because i called her mikan? Heh

yeah if im going to confess I need to start calling her mikan? Right? Oh well...


	2. Chapter 2 copier?

JML-** so hey sorry i haven't updated it's just because of the review I thought I really had bad grammar...**

**-Starts story-**

**mikan POV **

_Mikan shut up._ I cant believe he really called me mikan!

I don't know why but why am I not happy? Nakim was there... Why am I jealous? So what if he peek at her... And she sat next to him at ou- his sakura tree...

And cherries who wears those now and days right...

...

Normal POV

Mikan ran all the way to the fruit market, pass the Fluff Puff stand...

"Excuse me, do you sell..."

"yes we do come over here"

5 minutes later,

"Sakura-san why are you buying 2 dozen of strawberries and cherries?" ( 24 strawberries 24 cherries)

"Oh I don't know Ruka-pyon"

"Oh ok"

"bye Ruka-pyon!"

Mikan POV

I have a huge plan!

10 mins - 1 star bed room mikan's

I slam open my Notebook and start to right down my plan. As I do this I eat one dozen of strawberries and cherries (12 strawberries 12 cherries)

I like these strawberries their so sweet! But these cherries are way to tart.

Hotaru's POV

I walk pass That baka's room to go take pictures of Nogi. I heard he just bought a new kitten as I walk pass her room I hear her say "I just have to ask Hotaru for that"

As me being a Imai I just open the door and ask her " What are you going to ask me for?"

"H-Hotaru?"

"Baka, what do you need?"

"ohhhh you heard? I guess I'm really that loud. I just need a copier"

"Why don't you go ask Narumi?"

"No I don't need to copy paper only I need to copy objects like hats and stuff"

"Why?"

"Just Read my notebook"

My eyes became wide open. But of course she doesn't see me do this.

"I'll be done by tomarrow moring"

"Wait, Hotaru don't you want like money or something? You never do things for free?"

"No, I'm fine"

Actually I'm going to make more money because of her "plan" I already have a copier for her I just need to make a camera.

"Bye baka"

"Ok bye hotaru"

Anna's POV

"Anna!"

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"Can you bake me two cakes?"

"Sure what kind"

"make it out of these" she hands me the two objects

"One cake for one separate object"

"Ok Mikan when do you need them?"

"tomorrow"

"I need to get started!"

"Bye Anna!"

"bye Mikan!"

Mikan POV

So The Invitations are done, the decorations, I just need to ask Nonoko,Anna,Hotaru,Nagisa,Sumire, Misaki,and Nakim if they could wear this dress.

_Normal POV_

Mikan gathered up the girls

"Guys can I ask you guys a favor?"

"sure"

"I'm going to be hosting a party tomorrow and was going to ask you to wear this"

she held up two dresses.

The first one was in two colors Blue an pink. They have white ruffles on the bottom. And strawberry charms on the bottom. Its a sleeveless dress with a strawberry in the front. if you chose the blue dress you would have a blue head band if you choose pink you would have a pink one.

The second one was also in two colors Red and Purple. It was a slim dress to show your figure. It was shiny and had cherry charms. It has long gloves. As a head piece there was clips. The dress is also sleeveless.

"Mikan, those dresses are beautiful! What are we going to be doing during the party?"

"Having fun!"

"So thats what the cake is for?"

"Yes, Now dress one or two?"

"2" Hotaru

"2" Nakim

"1" Anna

"2" Sumire

"1"Nonoko

"1" Nagisa

"2" Miaski

Mikan hands everyone their dresses

"Can you also give out these invitations to the guys?"

"Ok."

"Bye guys"

"Bye mikan"

So how is it? Hehehe undate next week.


	3. Chapter 3 party!

I noticed that I said that Hotaru would be gone for a whole 2 weeks it. Was so post to be 2 days. And it took. Mikan 2 days to make her plan.

-starts the story-

It was a bright and cheerful and loud day everyone was talking about Mikan's sudden party. While this was happening our favorite special star Natsume has yet lacked to receive and invitation. Not yet that is.

"Natsume-kun!"

Natsume wishing that it was his Favorite brunette ,that came to invite him to her party, Turned around to look at his "friend" Nakim.

"Natsume-kun Mikan wanted me to invite you to her party."

"Why did she not come?"

"I think she is busy getting ready for her party"

Nakim turned around so her back faced Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, I Love you."

"Natsume! I-I came..." (Mikan)

"Why is Mikan here Natsume-kun?"

"..."

"She's been ignoring you for the past two days and she just can't come up while-while. I am doing something!"

Natsume's POV

Something? I was not listening I was thinking about mikan.

"Na-"

"Don't you dare Mikan! Do not start a conversation with MY Natsume-kun!"

"Natsume I-"

I what-what was she going to say!

"No mikan! Shut UP! Before YOU came I was confessing to Natsume Before you rudely interrupt us ! So what were you saying Natsume-kun you said I..."

I knew it. Mikan is going to run. That is all she can do and I can not back her up without confessing at that time. My confession needs to be perfect. So she ran.

Mikan's POV

MY Natsume? MY. MY. MY. MY. MY. I swear I know that he is not her's. Is he? It is 7:30 I have 30 minutes to get ready.

Normal POV

The clock struck 8:00 and the girls were the first to flow in. Nakim was also there even though "that" happened. Soon after awhile the boys came in.

Tusbasa was the first male there the first thing he did was go to his kohai and tell her how adorable she is.

Yuu, Kitsunme , and Koko were the second ones there and started to eat.

The only things to eat was cherries and strawberries served in many different ways.

After a few minutes Ruka showed up in a blue jacket with a sweat shirt inside with an imprint of a bunny. As soon as he walked in he walked up to his girlfriend and tried to control his blush. He had to admit it she is cute.

After a few minutes Mikan started to worry. "Where is that guy!"

"excuse me Sakura-san? What did you say? "

"Nothing, Ruka-Pyon do not worry!"

WHERE IS HE!

As soon as she screamed that ,inside her head, Natsume came walking in with hands in his pockets. He was wearing a red tie with a black dress shirt with jeans. Youchi was in his hands

Mikan's POV

What is he going to do first? Strawberry or Cherries... He's going to the food stand what is he going to pic-

"Natsume-kun! You came! I was worrying!"

SHE acts like it is HER party!

"Tch"

It's painful to look at them... I better start the announcements.

Normal POV

"EEhm thank you everyone for coming, I would like to thank Anna for the cake! So i have a game for us girls and guys"

This is the goal of the game. The confession game. it goes like this. Each guy will say which fruit comes to there head when they think about the girl they love. When the girl thinks she is the one that he loves she could stay seated (if she does not like him) or she shouts out the fruit that comes out of her head when she thinks of him. Sad thing is that she might read the person wrong and end up making a fool of herself.

"Who would like to go first?"

line up guys. Line up girls (sitting)

Tusbasa. Hotaru

Yuu. Mikan

Koko. Anna

Kitsunme. Nikim

Youchi. Misaki

Ruka. Nonoko

Natsume Nagisa

Sumire

Tusbasa- " The girl i love is like a...Tomato."

"..."

"No one likes to be like a Tomato you BAKA!" (Miaski)

"But, your like a Tomato because I don't know if your a fruit or V- I just screwed up "

-a couple akward minutes later-

Yuu- The girl I love is like a peach. She is very sweet, and you never know what is inside.(peaches have different colors)

"Is it me?"

"Anna! Your so post to sit down if you do not love Yuu!" (Nonoko)

"But I do love Yuu"

-a few more awkward minutes later-

Koko- "Kiwi. She is bitter sweet."

"Orange!" Sumire shouted "your like an orange." ( at least something worked out right?)

Kitsunme- "apple she comes in different styles" (colors)

-No one stood up-

Youchi-" The gurw I wove is wike a wasberry she is small and cute."

"Bwakberry! He's my equal-match!"

" everyones surprised... The two youngest people did it right and in the most romantic way...

-a few minutes after the over power of cuteness-

Ruka-waterm-

"BAKA!" Of course everyone knew everything...

Natsume- of course his bangs cover his eyes as he says "Tangerine."

No one was suprised until

"Natsume-kun is like a coconut!"

Everyone gave Nakim a glare.

Mikan's POV

who is a tangerine? Oh well?

Natsume

hopefully she does not know she is a tangerine.


	4. Chapter 4 sucky

This is the final chapter of So do you like cherries more!

* * *

It has been 1 week since Mikan's party and oddly Nakim aurkas has been removed from Tokyo alice academy And moved to America School of Power.

Things were back to normal. Of course our not-so-smart mikan has still been wondering who is _this _Tangerine? Natsume has still been thinking about how to confess and lately he has been eating a tangerine everyday to see how mikan would react, Sadly she has not noticed anything.

So the start of todays chapter will be at our number one favorite tree, The sakura tree, and Natsume reading his manga.

"Natsume-kun! I bought some fluff Puffs! And for some reason they had strawberry and cherry flavored Fluff puffs!"

"Hn"

"So which one do you want to try first?"

In one move Natsume took one of the flavored fluff puffs and popped in into his mouth. Is was too sweet for his taste.

"That one was Cherry heres a strawberry fluff puff" Mikan put on her favorite smile and kindly popped the fluff puff into natsume's mouth.

Natsume was shocked at what she did and hid his blush under his , Hot , bangs.

This one he liked. fluff puffs was not his favorite sweet but if he were to have this one he would eat it everyday of the year.

"So Natsume-Kun do you like cherries more?"

"Polka-dots what fruit do you think i'm like?"

shocked because it was NATSUME asking the question she said

"Well your not like a coconut because it was easy to open you up and get to know (taste) you."

"..."

"So I guess your a dragon fruit."

" A what?"

" A dragon fruit. It was easy to get to know you, But you just need to be a little skilled to get inside. When you first look at it when it's open it's not that pretty but when you tasted it you fall in love with It."

Stupid-Stupid Mikan did not pay attention to what she said at the end. But Natsume aware of what she said smirked and said

"A dragon fruit huh."

"yeah a dragon fruit"

"..."

"Natsume, What fruit am I?"

Natsume knew It was time to confess he better do this right

"You are like a Strawberry,Pomegranate,Peach, and a raspberry. You always keep me heathy and can always make me happy. Your like a Pomegranate because you help me with my blood. A Peach and raspberry because you always make me cringe when your open up to me. And a strawberry because you can like them in my different ways."

Freak it didn't come out the why he wanted it to be it sounded like the just-friends-zone.

"Natsume who's a tangerine?"

YES! He had another chance!

"Mikan Your the tangerine."

he messed up again T.T

Mikan didnt really like the confession so she said

"Then when asked you what fruit and I you said Strawberry, Pomegranate, peach, and raspberry. Wheres the tangerine."

"Your name, Mikan"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Natsume, I love you."

"I love you too Polka"

"It's mikan"

"It's Polka"

"It's mikan"

"Its mikan"

"It's Polka"

"Thats what i said Polka"

"whatever Mr. I suck at confessions!"

"Shut up Ms. Doesn't realized I confessed first!"

Mikan Blushes

"what ever Mr. Hyuuga

"shut up Ms. Hyuuga"

Mikan smiles at the thought of them getting Married.

"Eh? No argue? So you like that better than Polka Ms. Hyuuga?"

"HOW did IT lead TO THIS!"

hehehe I know the ending sucks what eves so that the end of this fanfic stay toon for some strange facts!


	5. Facts

heres some fun facts IT IS NOT A SEQUAL!

I got the name nakim arukas from Mikan Sakura backwards. Koool right? She got removed from alice acadamy because Narumi-sensei wanted. To help his daughter out...

After i wrote the first chapter something stranged happened

I went to school and passed my X i sorta still like him. So when i passed him he said my name, Nothing special, But my name is strange because my middle name is sopost to be with my first name. Like An Tony Lee its sopost to be Anthony. My doctor did it wrong. So instead of just saying my name he said my first and middle name together. Your probably thinking im weird but it hurt and like mikan i ran away. Its also strange this happened after i written the first chapter!

My next fanfic will be called

Jinno Sensei's retirement

What happens when our favorite characters are about to graduate and moved out into the world. theres and assemby and news is out that Jinno sensei is finally retireing! Everyone is happy until they hear about his story,Expectally Mikan, and Natsume.


End file.
